Íncubo
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Chat Noir es un íncubo. Marinette es una humana. Un día los caminos de estos seres se entrelazaron cuando el demonio, el cual con un beso de una humana se alimenta, al estar sin energía, este se desmaya enfrente del hogar de Marinette y la besa.
1. Chapter 1

La estación de invierno llego a su fin, pero aun así se sigue sintiendo el frío como si nunca se hubiera ido. Entretanto el viento se desplaza con demasiada fuerza meciendo los cabellos de los transeúntes.

El sol se estaba ocultando y Marinette se dedicaba a observarlos, mientras sacaba la basura bastante abrigada. Sin embargo cuando justo se disponía a volver noto como una persona encapuchada y toda vestida de negra se desmayo, por ese motivo inmediatamente cruzo la calle y se acercó poniéndose en cuclillas.

Sin darse cuenta de que la mano de la persona desvanecida se levanto y se apoyo en el rostro de Marinette posando sus filosas garras por su mejilla, haciendo la otra lo mismo mientras acerca su rostro hacia ella y el individuo une sus labios en un intenso beso.

— ¿Por qué me siento tan débil? —Se preguntó Marinette cerrando los ojos, mientras sentía el suave roce de sus labios inundar todos sus sentidos ya dejándose llevar y sin oponer resistencia, lo que en un principio no dudo en hacer.

No obstante al abrirlos, noto como la capucha se bajaba y los cuernos de carnero hacían su aparición.

¡Me esta drenando las fuerzas!

Exclamo internamente Marinette percatándose de que esa era la razón del porque se sentía tan cansada.

¡Es un incubo!

Aseguro en su mente alejándose de un empujón lo más rápido de él. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado con esta clase de demonios porque él era uno que se encarga de seducir a las mujeres, robándole energía vital mediante besos o sexo.

—Ya me siento mejor —Dijo levantándose del suelo, sonriendo enormemente a la susodicha que lo miraba muy precavida, viendo como el demonio era muy apuesto con su cabello rubio muy desordenado y esos ojos verdes que penetran su alma.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! —Grito manteniéndose unos metros de distancia alejada de él. Tratando de ignorar el hecho de que hace un segundo lo había considerado apuesto.

—Estoy sorprendido eres inmune a mi poder, deberías ya haber caído rendida a mis pies —Repuso ensanchando la sonrisa— He oído hablar sobre estas singularidades, pero nunca me había pasado... ¿Cómo te llamas? —Le pregunto adquiriendo que ponga su atención en ella. Entretanto caminaba hacia donde estaba, la cual retrocedía cuando el demonio avanzaba un paso.

— ¡Vete! No debería interesarte una persona que es inmune a tu poder —Le dijo alarmada al verlo tan cerca de ella.

—Es lo contrario, hace poco llegue a tu mundo por órdenes de mi padre, me dijo que debía buscar mis propios alimentos y no los que me den, pero cuando llegue no me gusto que las personas se me pegaran a mí y como no quería besarlas, comenzó a sentir hambre... hasta que te encontré ¿No crees que es el destino?

— ¡No! — Espeto rápidamente— No quiero tener nada que ver con un incubo.

Justo al decir eso un nombre se escuchó y la susodicha se volteó inmediatamente al notar que era su madre que la estaba llamando desde la puerta de su casa.

— ¿Así que te llamas Marinette? —Le pregunto esbozando una sonrisa torcida, mientras se ponía la capucha ocultando sus cuernos— Yo me llamo Chat Noir.

Con eso dicho al voltearse hacia el demonio al sentir como le había susurrado su nombre en su oreja, él ya no estaba. No obstante su corazón y el silbido del viento le daban la corazonada de que no iba a ser la última vez de que lo vería.

"Nos veremos" "Se donde vives"

Un susurro de Chat Noir fue traspasado por el viento a los oídos de Marinette, en el momento que se acercaba a su madre entrando de nuevo a su hogar, quien comenzaba a tener un ataque de pánico al pensar que se vería de nuevo con el incubo.


	2. Chapter 2

Demasiado tranquilo había sido ese día como también el día siguiente a ese. Tan tranquilo y normal que parecía demasiado extraño, porque luego de que ese demonio había hecho su aparición, lo normal sería que ya no hubiera más días tranquilos cosa que no era el caso, por eso Marinette estaba un poco paranoica al imaginarse que el incubo, en cualquier momento, iba a aparecer mientras duerme.

Por otra parte, ella luego de ayudar a su padre tanto como su madre en hacer los pasteles para vender en su pastelería. Se fue a su habitación, donde se recostó en su cama abrazando a sus dos peluches Tikki y Plagg en el proceso y restregando su cara por ellos. Sin embargo un golpe en la ventana de su balcón la despertó de la ensoñación, abriendo enormemente los ojos al percatarse de que Chat Noir, quien por los ultimos dias no pudo sacar de su mente, se encontraba detrás del cristal.

¡No le iba abrir!

Se dijo segura en su cabeza levantandose de golpe de su cama, encaminandose hacia la puerta de su habitacion con intenciones de marcharse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo él ya había abierto la cerradura con sus largas garras. Traspasando la habitación con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, razón por la que ella se había quedado pegada en la puerta con el corazon latiendo a tal velocidad que creia que explotaria.

— ¿Q-que te paso? —Le pregunto Marinette sorprendida al notar como sus prendas estaban un poco desgarradas y labios marcados con lápiz labial se encontraba en su cuello y parte de su mejilla.

—No quiero hablar de eso —Dijo desviando la mirada con un leve sonrojo y articulando esas palabras con enfado en su voz al recordar como las chicas se habían abalanzado a él como depredadores hambrientos. Pidiendo una y otra vez que la besaran o prácticamente ya se estaban ofreciendo sus cuerpos.

Un ligero temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Chat al venir a su mente eso y un gruñido de su estómago se hizo presente anunciando desde hace dos días no había probado ni un bocado.

— ¿Quieres comer?

Le cuestiono Marinette ocasionando que los ojos de Chat brillaron y sus pupilas se dilataron acercándose rápidamente hacia ella, a punto de rozar sus labios.

— ¡No a mí! —Exclamo apoyando las manos en el pecho de Chat apartándololo —Pensé en darte comida humana.

—Eso no satisface mi hambruna, solo los besos o algo mucho más que eso —Le dijo moviendo sus cejas en tono sugerente.

— ¡Demonio tonto! —Insulto con el rostro rojo a mas no poder, pegándole una patada.

—Te lo decía en serio —Repuso sobándose su pantorrilla, haciendo un mohín, ofendido.

Entonces luego de unos segundos que el incubo se quejaba del dolor. De repente para conmoción del demonio, Marinette se acercó hacia él y levantando su barbilla con el dedo índice, le beso de forma seca en sus labios, durando unos dos segundos, quien solo lo había hecho, según ella, porque no quería que se desmayara de nuevo.

— ¡Que corto! —Espeto Chat mirándola con la quijada un poco abierta— ¡Corto! ¡Corto! ¡Demasiado Corto! —Refuto rápidamente— ¡Quiero más!

— No sé si estas contento o disgustado —Dijo negando con la cabeza por la actitud que el incubo opto.

Mientras tanto el demonio se iba acercando hacia ella con intenciones de besarla.

— ¡No! ¡No hay más! ¡No te me acerques! —Exclamo con sus brazos hacia adelante, intentando impedir su aproximación, pero al ver que ni eso lo detenía. Espeto —¿No te das cuenta que con cada beso te alimentas de mí?

Al decir eso el demonio se quedó quieto y en silencio, mientras Marinette ponía sus manos en la frente de Chat impidendo que avance.

—¿Gracias por la comida?

"No lo entiende"

Se dijo en su mente Marinette bufando molesta pidiendo que se vaya.

—Volveré para la cena —Le aviso luego de unos segundos Chat Noir surcándole una sonrisa en su rostro.

No obstante cuando estaba a punto de irse dejándola pasmada al oír lo recién dicho, él se acercó a Marinette y la beso suavemente en los labios.

—Para llevar —Le susurro en sus labios, al momento de separarse de los mismos.

Ahora dejándola sumamente colorada, mientras veía al demonio marcharse.

¡Demonio tonto!

No pudo evitar exclamar, mientras se llevaba la punta de sus dedos a sus profanados labios y se sentía cansada más de lo usual, por eso con las fuerzas agotadas, se acostó en su cama junto a sus peluches y se durmió, despertándose cerca de la medianoche, notando como el plato de comida de su madre estaba apoyado en su escritorio.

Se sentó y no se molestó en calentarlo, comiéndolo frio, quien cuando ya al estar satisfecha, dejando la mitad, al no tener sueño se puso a tejer.

— ¿Me esperabas? —Le pregunto Chat, mientras la veía sentada en su escritorio tejiendo.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? —Le cuestiono, mientras alzaba su mirada a él.

— Ya es de madrugada.

—No te estaba esperando, como no puedo dormir, me puse a tejer.

— ¿Quieres que te de un beso de buenas noches? —Le pregunto con una sonrisa ladina

-No —Repuso fríamente.

—Yo si lo quiero ¿me lo darías?

—No... ¡Ya vete!

—Quiero antes mi cena —Le pidió mirándola fijamente. Luego de unos segundos mirándolo. Marinette asintió.

—Bien, cierra los ojos —Le pidió mientras el demonio los cerraba, poniéndose en cuclillas muy cerca de ella.

La cual al notar que los tenía cerrado, con el tenedor ya pinchado de comida le metió eso en la boca, quien Chat inmediatamente empezó a escupir.

—Qué asco —Espeto— Necesito comida de verdad, necesito tus besos —Le dijo acercándose a sus labios— Bésame.

Ella se sonrojo ante esa petición tragando saliva.

—¡No! — Espeto roja, poniendo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Solo uno —Pidio derramando ternura en su tono de voz , dejando escéptica a Marinette quien en un principio pensó que el demonio daba miedo y ahora se daba cuenta lo equivocada que estaba, aunque seguía siendo un peligro.

Se dedico a suspirar y cerró los ojos acercándose lo suficiente para acortar la distancia y unir sus labios. Al ya hacerlo el demonio sonrió y se separó sin borrar esa sonrisa.

Y en pasados solo segundos la volvió a besar, donde al sentir el contacto otra vez, Marinette le empujo.

—Ya es suficiente —Le dijo clavando su mirada seria en él.

—Solo un poco más —Le pidió de manera tierna.

—No —Contesto sin inmutarse— Ya vete, me voy a dormir.

Al decir eso se fue hacia su cama, mientras que el demonio la seguía.

— ¡¿Que estás haciendo?! —Exclamo alarmada.

—Dormir contigo —Espeto ya acostándose al lado suyo, apoyando el codo sobre la almohada con la mano puesta en la sien.

— ¡Ya vete, Demonio tonto! —Grito Marinette escandalizada golpeándole con la almohada.

Ante los consecutivos golpes que le propinaba, el demonio se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana ya resignándose, quien antes de irse esbozando una sonrisa. Repuso:

"Volveré"

Y Marinette levemente colorada como acalorada. Lo sabía.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya había pasado semanas desde que el incubo apareció en la vida de Marinette, quien en este momento se encontraba acostada en su cama, sintiéndose agotada y sabe que es por el incubo. Por ese motivo debe alejarse de él, persuadirlo de algún modo para que no venga más a visitarla y así impedir que el demonio la bese y le robe su energía vital.

Pero no podía.

Se estaba encariñando con ese incubo. Le gustaba verlo, le gustaba hablar de tonterías con él, explicarle el mundo humano y sobre todo, a pesar de que no debería, le gustaba besarle.

Sabe que no puede desarrollar sentimientos de amor hacia el incubo. Debe detenerse, pero a pesar de que su vida corre peligro, ya que el íncubo roba parte de su vida. No quiere alejarse de él y a pesar de todo aún sigue dándole las cuatro "comidas" al día y algunas veces algún que otro "postre"

Sin embargo hoy era un día diferente porque el demonio no había aparecido, aunque era la una de la tarde y se había saltado el "desayuno" Chat Noir no la había visitado y a pesar de que debería estar feliz, estaba preocupada.

Entonces mientras tanto esperaba, se puso a tejer y terminar la bufanda que estaba haciendo y aunque en un primer plan no lo iba a hacer para el demonio, ahora lo era, la cual era de color negro como toda la ropa que usaba. La termino cerca de las seis de la tarde, a pesar de que estuvo un rato afuera como ayudando a su madre. Sin embargo cuando regreso a su habitación el seguía sin aparecer y ya cerca de la medianoche aun no llegaba y eso que desde que la empezó a visitar no había faltado ni un día, miro el reloj desde su cama y al ver lo tarde que era, no espero más y cerró los ojos, donde a los pocos segundos se sumió en un sueño.

De repente una sensación cálida en sus labios la despertó. Entonces Marinette abrió enormemente los ojos encontrándose con los verdes de Chat. Sonrojada a más no poder.

—Me gusta besarte —Le confeso al separarse mirándola cálidamente mientras seguía encontrándose arriba de ella.

— ¿Te vas apartar?— Le pregunto Marinette sintiendo que le iba a agarrar una taquicardia.

—No, estoy bastante cómodo.

Ella solo se dedicó a sus suspirar y tratando de no mantener contacto visual, le pregunto dónde estuvo con un deje de preocupación.

— Escapando de las personas que se enamoraron de mí, luego me perdí hasta que pude encontrar el camino de vuelta—Le explico esbozando una pícara sonrisa —Por eso ahora necesito desesperadamente besos tuyos—Repuso acercando sus labios a los de ella.

— ¡Espera!—Exclamo muy avergonzada, estirando sus brazos hacia el pecho de Chat Noir.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Le pregunto sin apartarse.

—Ya quítate de encima de mí.

—Si lo hago ¿Me besaras?

—Te daré un regalo.

Al escuchar eso, se levantó de encima de ella y se sentó en una esquina de la cama, viendo como Marinette se levantaba y sacaba una bufanda del cajón, entregándosela en sus manos.

— ¿Es para mí?

Pregunto y ella asintió con una sonrisa al ver que él se la ponía en su cuello y se levantaba de la cama, para mirarse por el espejo con alegría.

— ¿Te gusta?

Él como respuesta asintió efusivamente y la beso.

—Me encanta.

—Aprovechador —Repuso un poco molesta por lo que hizo.

—Lo hice por agradecimiento —Contesto sonriendo de tal forma que se le asomaba sus colmillos

—Demonio tonto y mentiroso.

—Pero de verdad estoy agradecido y me gustaría darte a mí un regalo.

Con eso dicho, se acercó de nuevo a Marinette y, la beso, quien se apartó de él rápidamente, poniendo una mano en su boca sorprendida.

—Este es mi regalo —Espeto con una sonrisa todavía más grande— Y si quieres te puedo dar más regalos como este.

Ante esa acción no dijo nada, pero ella sabía que el demonio se estaba lo estaba regalando así mismo. Por otra parte, al verlo con esa sonrisa inocente mientras posaba con la bufanda en el espejo, sintiendo los ritmos anormales de su corazón, Marinette se dio cuenta que...

Se estaba enamorando de Chat Noir.

* * *

Hola! *Una mano los saluda enérgicamente*

Bueno tengo que decirles tantas cosas que creo que lo que voy a escribir es tanto como el capítulo mismo, bueno no tanto… ¿la mitad? :D

1- Aviso que el fic no es muy largo. Menos de diez capítulos (creo)

2- Este fic está ubicado en un mundo alterno. Así que existen los íncubos (lo siento sino me explayo demasiado en el fic sobre este tema) pero se concentrara más en la relación entre Marinette y Chat Noir *cofcoflemoncofcof* ¿Quién dijo eso? ¿será mi pervertida la que me esté hablando? Bueno dejando mis tonterías y mi perversión (? ) de lado no sé si escribiré lemon. El motivo es porque nunca lo escribí y creo que seré un desastre si lo hago. Así que capaz haga un lime muy zuckulento ajajaja

3- Sobre que los demonios de este tipo es muy peligroso es porque te roban tu energía vital (creo que quedo claro en el capítulo) y con eso conteste las preguntas de **Black Cronos**. Y si alguien se distraigo por mi zuckulento título y tienen alguna duda son libres de preguntar.

4- Me di cuenta que lleva acento íncubo (lo digo por si no lo sabían) y yo recién me di cuenta… jeje. Así que luego arreglo mis errores.

5- Marinette ha caído a los encantos del demonio, igual eso no quiere decir que se rinda a la tentación… *cejas moviéndose de modo sugerente* XD

6- **Milah** pediste un MariChat en mi otro fic ¿Esto cuenta? Lo pregunto porque no se cuando voy a escribir un MariChat (Mi inspiracion es la que manda) ¡Alabada sea! =D

7- La próxima semana publicare otro capitulo y la otra semana también. Serán mis regalos de navidad y año nuevo (la próxima semana es 24 y la otra 31)

8- En realidad iba a escribir One-Shot y drabbles como regalos navideños, pero me quiero concentrar (al menos un poco) en mis fics en progreso que son bastantes, a pesar de que la continuación de estos será en enero (ojala) o en febrero…

9- Me encanta enumerar. Si, no tiene nada que ver de lo que estaba hablando, pero bueno…

10- ¡Tengo sueño!

11- Bueno creo que eso es todo… Ah les quiero decir que cada vez que no dejan review un incubo muere… ¡Espera! ¿eso no es bueno? Okay ahora imagínenselo con la cara y el cuerpo de Chat Noir… ahora respóndanme… ¿Lo dejarían morir?

12- Espero sus comentarios y nos leemos la próxima semana. Espero que no muy temprano ¡Quiero dormir! ¡Es vacaciones! Pero no puedo dormir, no tengo sueño :( ¿Quién me entiende?

13- Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo (aunque es un poco corto o ¿es mi impresión por que lo leí muchas veces? No. ¿A quien quiero engañar? Es corto)

14-Mil gracias por los comentarios.

15- Bye Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Luego de que el demonio se marchara, todas las veces que Chat Noir la volvía a visitar no se quitaba la bufanda, ya que ese fue el primer regalo que había tenido por esa razón se encontraba muy feliz y aun se la enroscaba en su cuello, a pesar de que el clima estaba empezando a cambiar a uno más caluroso, pero a él no le importaba la iba usar siempre.

Después de un rato, llego hasta la casa de Marinette, antes huyendo de una horda de mujeres que se habían enamorado perdidamente de él.

— ¿Te persiguieron otra vez?—Cuestiono Marinette dejando de leer el libro y apoyándolo sobre su regazo, alzo la mirada hacia él. Él solo asintió sin apartar su mirada en ella, la cual estaba muy dilatada— ¿Quieres besarme? —Pregunto ahora con un extraño brillo en su mirada y él acercándose como siempre lo hace, tan entusiasmado, la beso.

Fue corto, pero fue desesperado y cuando se separaron por un corto tiempo se miraron antes de que Chat se acercara de nuevo y uniera sus labios. Luego de hacer ese atrevimiento lo normal sería esperar un empujón o una patada en los peores casos, pero para su desconcierto, ella le correspondió. Entonces ante eso se rió en medio del beso.

—Hoy estas muy generosa ¿no? —Le pregunto.

Ella abrió los ojos desmenuzadamente, entretanto sus mejillas se teñía de un carmesí.

¡Se había dejado llevar!

— ¿De qué hablas? Solo fue un beso y no creas que te voy a dar más —Repuso con fingida frialdad para ocultar sus nervios mientras se ocultaba detrás del libro.

Él esbozo una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes con sus adorables colmillos.

— Sabes Marinette, me gusta besarte —Confeso con total honestidad mirándola a los ojos a solo tres centímetros de distancia.

— Ya me di cuenta —Respondió irónicamente, desviando la mirada aun sintiéndose colorada.

— Lo dijo en serio —Refuto— Me gusta tanto que te prometo que nunca besare a nadie que no seas tú.

— No hagas esas promesas —Girando su vista hacia él, sintiendo que su corazón se saltó un latido al oír esas palabras.

— ¿Por qué no? ¡Lo voy a cumplir!

Marinette sonrió melancólicamente al escucharlo... ¿Por que como podía decirle que esa fidelidad la matara? No obstante era inútil si el tonto demonio no lo entendía, además de que ella está segura de que no lo hace apropósito porque Chat Noir es tan inocente como un bebe.

— Vamos a sellar la promesa —Espeto de pronto sonriendo, ella lo miro y se imaginó lo que pensaba detrás de esa sonrisa.

— De acuerdo —Con eso dicho cerro lo ojos y estiro los labios.

— En realidad Marinette... —Comenzó a decir el íncubo provocando que la aludida abriera los ojos— Iba sellarlo con sangre, pero si tantas ganas tienes de besarme... —Continuo mientras aparecía una sonrisa divertida por su rostro— Lo haré con gusto.

— No, no —Empezó la susodicha a negar efusivamente con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza al oír tal declaración— Yo no sabía, hagámoslo con sangre.

—Mejor no, creo que es mucho mejor la idea del beso —Repuso sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Con eso dicho se acercó a sus labios y la besó. De repente Marinette sintió como la lengua del demonio se movió dentro de su boca, provocándole una sensación indescriptible, quien se quedó anonadada cuando Chat Noir separo sus labios.

Él con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, aclaro y añadió: Te dije que me gustaba besarte. Y tu deberías admitir que te gusta que te bese.

— ¡Ya lárgate de aquí demonio tonto!

Exclamo Marinette furiosa, empezando a pegarle y lanzarle sus libros como todo lo que encontraba con la cara de un carmesí por el atrevimiento del indecoroso demonio.

Ante eso Chat se fue sin borrar esa sonrisa estúpida de su rostro, mientras que Marinette seguía con la misma expresión extrema de vergüenza. A los segundos de irse, ella se lanzó sobre su cama y tomando a su peluche Tikki en sus brazos, se sumió en un sueño al instante, ya que el íncubo la dejo agotado con ese beso, quien antes de dormirse sentía aun la calidez en sus labios tratando de ignorar el hecho de lo tanto que le había gustado.

Preguntándose en el ínterin si el demonio podía verdaderamente amarla. No como una fuente de alimento, tampoco por necesidad sino porque de verdad la quería.

Como Marinette quiere a Chat Noir.

* * *

Holaaa!

Y acá tienen mi regalo navideño.

Sip, antes de que me lo digan, es corto.

Bueno... hoy voy a hablarle de otra cosa.

Asi que bienvenidos y ponganse comodos XD

Bueno empecemos... Si acaso notaron publique one-shot bastante seguido. La razon de ese misterio (?) es que hace poco me propuse a tener como proposito antes de que termine el año, a llegar a 200 fics en general. Lo digo aca porque creo que publicare todos los one-shot en este fandom. Asi que van a tener 6 mas antes de que termine el año (si lo logro) Inspiracion ¡No me falles! y ¡Ven a mi!

Igual tambien me propuse otra cosa como terminar una serie y leer un libro.

Si, ya me imagino en fin de año...

-Es hora de brindar.

-¡Espera! ¡espera! me falta solo una pagina. (Sip, el tiempo se detendrá solo por mi jaja)

Que bueno que no agregue el juego a mi lista (en realidad no tengo una lista :P) Asi que... ¡esperame Zelda! te rescatare en el 2017 XD

Bueno iba a decir otras cosas, pero,pero... ¡La bateria se esta acabando!

Y como no tengo ganas de buscar el cargador y menos cargarla porque me voy a enviciar.

Les dare un saludo rapido...

¡Les deseo una feliz navidad!

¡Nos leemos! (el 31) (Eso si que fue rapido jeje)

Bye Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Gloton. Eso era Chat Noir.

Un íncubo besador compulsivo que solo con dar un beso, quería más y mucho más.

Y este se encargaba de hipnotizar a Marinette con sus hermosos ojos verdes. En realidad no funcionaba su poder de atracción con ella. Era inmune, pero lo amaba y con eso la atracción que él le generaba sobre ella era casi lo mismo.

Y por eso ahora le correspondía y en casos en que su mente no funcionaba de forma racional ella se encargaba de besarlo. Algo que le encantaba al demonio. Le fascinaba y por esos sus besos, empezaron a durar más que antes. Saboreándose internamente como en este instante en que los individuos se estaban besando y Marinette posaba sus manos en su cabello con deseo, correspondiéndose con fervor mientras ignoraba lo exhausta que estaba.

Al separarse, inevitablemente para respirar, el demonio le pregunto con una sonrisa de lo más traviesa: ¿Acaso te rendiste a mis encantos?

Ante eso dicho se sonrojo furiosamente sintiendo su pulso acelerado y su cara excesivamente caliente y tomo una distancia de un metro de Chat Noir.

— Es para que después no me beses cuando estoy durmiendo.

— Eso fue solo una vez porque tú no me quisiste dar la "cena"

— Porque tenía que ir a comer con mis padres y cuando volví te habías ido y luego viniste a la madrugada y te aprovechaste de mi mientras dormía —Refuto— Así que espero que esta noche no tengas hambre después de todo lo que comiste.

— Tacaña —Espeto haciendo un mohin.

— ¿Tacaña? ¿Yo? —Se cuestionó escéptica señalándose— Mira demonio tonto, creo que soy muy justa con lo que estoy dando.

— Si lo fueras entonces no tendría esta sensación de vacío cada vez que no nos estamos besando.

— Eso es porque eres un glotón.

— ¿Glotón? ¿Yo? —Se cuestionó incrédulo señalándose— Si, si lo soy —Añadió con una sonrisa ladeada —Por eso siempre quiero más, y si eres tú lo quiero todo el tiempo.

Con eso dicho se acercó a ella, provocando que la aludida retrocediera y quedara pegada en la pared. Y él aprovechara para acorralarla y besarla de forma tan apasionada que un jadeo involuntario salió de los labios de Marinette al sentir que este había mordido su labio inferior para introducir su lengua.

— Deberías admitir que ya caíste rendida a mis pies —Repuso con voz ronca ya separándose de sus labios y abriendo los ojos como retrocediendo para liberarla.

Pero al instante y por lo que presencio. Este se quedó inmóvil, ya que vio como Marinette se deslizaba y caía al suelo— ¡No lo decía en serio! ¿Q-que te pasa?—Cuestiono alarmado y al darse cuenta que se ha desmayado, se preguntó cuál podría ser la razón. Viniendo algo en su mente, desde hace bastante tiempo, esas palabras de Marinette:

 _"¿No te das cuenta que con cada beso te alimentas de mí?"_

Y el íncubo se dio cuenta, lo comprendió al fin...

—Y-yo... —Comenzó llevándose sus dos manos a la cabeza con los ojos desorbitados observándola — M-me estoy alimentando de su alma... d-de su vida.

Articulo atónito, llegando a esa conclusión mientras ahora tenia apoyada una mano en su espalda, viéndola tan pálida. Luego de unos segundos, la llevo hasta su cama y la recostó ahí, quien el demonio también hizo lo mismo tomando su mano.

Su delicada mano. Perteneciente a una humana.

Chat Noir cerró los ojos sin soltarla, mientras derramaba lágrimas sin poder evitarlo.

Al despertarse Marinette en su cama, entreabriendo los ojos constantemente noto que Chat Noir estaba durmiendo a su lado y este tomaba su mano. Lo primero que se fijó ante eso, luego de apartarse lo más rápido de él, pero aun sin poder soltar su mano, era si estaba vestida por las dudas de que el íncubo ahora intento aprovecharse de diferente forma de ella mientras dormía, al estarlo, se calmó un poco. Después de unos segundos el demonio también se iba despertando siendo acompañado el gruñido de su estómago.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

— ¡No! ¡Nada de nada! —Dijo Chat negando con la cabeza, soltando su mano rápidamente al notar que la había agarrado.

Quien al oír eso Marinette, noto como el demonio había desviado la mirada y tenía un poco rojo los ojos como hinchados.

—No tengo hambre, ayer comí mucho —Repuso dejando a Marinette con solo una pregunta en su mente "¿Que paso anoche?"— Me voy —Aviso inmediatamente el demonio, dirigiéndose a la ventana.

— ¿No vas a comer? —Le pregunto antes de que se vaya.

—No tengo ham...

Otro gruñido de estómago hizo su aparición y sin decir nada más el demonio desapareció por la ventana.

* * *

¡Hola!

1- Les deseo un feliz y prospero año nuevo :D

2- Sip, volvi a enumerar.

3- La semana que viene _tal vez_ ( si llego a tenerlo listo)publique otro capitulo de "Incubo"

4-No me acuerdo lo que iba a decir la anterior semana, antes de que mi batería muriera. Creo que era sobre el lemon. Bueno lo estoy escribiendo, lentamente... bueno como dicen _"duro contra el muro, lento contra el pavimento"_ (no se que tiene que ver, pero me acorde XD)

5-Ahora viene el drama muajaja o ¿no? o ¿si?

6-Ignoren lo que escribi en el 5 o ¿no?

7-No se que mas decir...

8-Solo que tengo sueño.

9-Asi que... bye bye

10-¡Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

Después de aquello, Chat Noir dejo de aparecer, había pasado solo un día, pero fue suficiente para que el corazón de Marinette le diga que no iba a volver y que el íncubo no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

Algo en su corazón se lo decía mientras venia en su mente la imagen tan triste que tenía el íncubo, aquella vez, antes de desaparecer. Su corazón se le estrujo y una sensación de vacío se le formo en la boca del estómago.

No estaba feliz. No podía estarlo, a pesar de que si Chat Noir jamás vuelve, eso, significaría que su vida estaría fuera de peligro y eso era todo porque a Chat Noir lo ama. Por ese único motivo bajo las escaleras rápidamente y dirigiéndose a la puerta salió de su casa para buscarlo.

A Chat Noir. Su íncubo.

Después de estarlo buscando por varias horas, Marinette pensó en buscarlo mañana por lo cansada que se estaba sintiendo, además de que comenzaba a oscurecer, pero antes de que lo hiciera noto como al cruzar la calle, había un grupo de mujeres que actuaban como si acababan de ver a sus ídolos. Exclamando barbaridades.

"Bésame" "Soy tuya"

Una y otra vez. Percatándose Marinette de que el demonio debía estar ahí. Y lo encontró tirado en unos de los arbustos. Inmediatamente ella se acercó y cuando estaba a punto de besarlo, él se apartó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

— ¡No! ¡No quiero besarte! —Exclamo poniendo sus brazos como protección.

— ¡Pero yo sí! —Grito ella sin pensarlo poniéndose encima de él, sonrojando al demonio y a ella— ¿Por qué me mentiste? Tienes hambre... ¿Por qué no me besas?—Empezando a cristalizarse sus ojos— ¡¿Por qué no lo haces?!

Grito al ver que él seguía cubriendo su boca con sus brazos.

—Te voy a matar —Musito clavando su mirada en la suya y al oír eso las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer por sus mejillas.

— ¡Y tu estas muriendo! sino quieres mis besos porque no te besas con esas mujeres —Le dijo alzando una mano hacia un costado, sin intención de detener las lágrimas que seguían cayendo.

—Eso es… —Hizo una pausa y la observo con una mirada indescifrable— Porque te lo prometí y tú eres la única que quiero besar.

Al escuchar eso se quedó perpleja. Hasta que luego de unos segundos ella contesto:

"Tú también eres el único"

Con eso dicho tiro de él por la bufanda y lo beso. Ella solo quería besarlo. Degustar sus labios y sentir la calidez y ese dulce sentimiento que le provocaba en cada fibra de su ser, cada vez que lo hacia.

"Te amo"

Confeso cuando se separó unos centímetros de sus labios mirándolo a los ojos de forma tierna, después de aquello ella se desvaneció encima de él. Ante la mirada escéptica del demonio, quien empezaba formarse lagrimas por sus ojos.

"Marinette" "Marinette"

Y mientras la llamaba una y otra vez y la abrazaba acunándola entre sus brazos, pudo sentir su débil respiración como sus calmados latidos. Por lo tanto emitió un suspiro aliviado al notar que se había desmayado y en ese instante se dio cuenta que no quiso imaginarse una vida sin ella.

* * *

¡Hola!

1-Voy a enumerar (es porque siento que me organizo mejor)

2-Es corto, lo se. Pero, al menos es algo.

3-La próxima semana actualizare que seria (el 4 de marzo)

4-Me di cuenta que al final no tenia mucho que decir o ahora no se me ocurre nada.

6-Bueno voy hablar sobre el lemon y mi progreso...

5-Tengo el principio y el final. Es decir me falta toda la parte zuckulenta jaja.

7-En otras palabras tengo problemas con el lemon, pero no es tanto de que no se como escribirlo (un poco, si) Es mas de que cada vez que estoy escribiendo surge alguna interrupción (Me ocurrió cinco o seis veces) Aunque una fue porque la batería se me estaba muriendo (como siempre) Intente llegue al cargador, enchufarlo y salvarle la vida. Y fue tarde... Después de eso no quise revivirla inmediatamente. Creo que luego fue porque vinieron visitas o fue por una película que no vi y me quede enganchada y así sucesivamente o que alguien me interrumpe. Ya sea mis papás, mis hermanos o mi gato ( A mi gato se lo perdono :D )

Pero bueno, tampoco puedo decirles estoy intentando escribir un lemon y que me dejen en paz. Seguramente mi mamá me preguntaría si quiero un limon jaja no se que estoy diciendo. Pero creo que soy experta para hablar y decir estupideces. En este caso escribir.

8-No voy a borrar todo lo que escribí anteriormente porque ya lo escribí :P

9-Como sea nos leeremos la próxima semana. Sobre un nuevo capitulo de "Íncubo" y mis estupideces.

10-Ok, lo ultimo no. _Quizás..._

11-Eso si, prepárense para llorar... si es que están cortando una cebolla.

12-jeje Una pregunta ¿Se dieron cuenta que mi enumeración esta mal? Sean honestas y otra cosa cuando pregunte eso ¿Se fijaron? Lo hice solo para ver si estaban atentas. Nadie se fija los números de una enumeración. Al menos yo no lo hago... (pero creo que fue muy obvio o sera ¿por que yo ya lo sabia?) umm...

13-Bye, Bye


	7. Chapter 7

Chat Noir a los pocos segundos la llevo entre sus brazos hasta su hogar. La deposito en su cama, entre sus peluches y la arropo. La miro todo el tiempo, no aparto ni un segundo su mirada, sus manos tocaron y movieron los mechones de sus cabellos, se deslizaron alrededor de sus mejillas, pero no mucho más que eso.

Esperando que abra sus bellos ojos azules. Se dedicó a ver sus pestañas y las pecas de su rostro. Cada cosa de ella, pero no sus labios. Esos que conocía a la perfección, eso que amaba besar, esos que le permitía robar su vida...

Por cada beso.

Cerro los ojos, ya sin querer mirarla.

Se levantó y observo la ventana. Podía escapar, huir y nunca mirar atrás, jamás volver. De nuevo, estar en su mundo. A su hogar.

Podía, pero... no quería.

No quería alejarse de ella, sus piernas no se movían hacia la ventana sino hacia la cama. La miro de nuevo debatiéndose internamente entre irse o quedarse. Permanecer junto a ella. Solo permitiría dar comienzo a una trágica despedida.

Entonces ¿Cómo podía? ¿Realmente cómo podría... quedarse?

Aunque eso es lo que deseara, él era un demonio y ella era una humana. Y él mismo la estaba matando.

¡¿Cómo podría quedarse?!

Cerró los ojos. Y se giró hacia la ventana, observándola por minutos, pero justo cuando dio un paso. Marinette, quien ya había abierto los ojos y miraba su espalda, lo tomo de la manga, al notar que iba a avanzar.

— No te vayas —Pidió— Por favor, no lo hagas.

Él con toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía, no la miro y siguió caminando ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Debo irme! Se repetía en su mente, sin detenerse. Hasta que Marinette se levanta de la cama de un salto y entrelaza sus manos en la cintura del íncubo, apoyando su frente en su espalda y lo detiene completamente.

— ¡No te vayas! —Grito Marinette — ¡Quédate!

Los ojos del demonio se dilataron. A los segundos, cabizbajo, negó con la cabeza.

—N... —Intento decir que no se podía, que no y no. Y muchas cosas más con intención de marcharse, pero las palabras que luego dijo Marinette hicieron vibrar el corazón de Chat. Calentando sus mejillas.

Ese "Te amo"

Escucharlo, otra vez, hicieron confirmar lo que sabía y lo que sentía.

La ama.

¿Y que si lo que decía ella era un sentimiento efímero? Ella iba a sacrificar su vida por él, por mantener con vida a un demonio. Si eso no era amor, nunca iba a saber lo que era.

— No te vayas —Suplico de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas— Aunque... a-aunque dure un instante, un segundo, un minuto, una hora, un día... o lo que sea. Quiero pasar ese tiempo contigo... pase lo que pase.

Al decir eso se aferró más. Mucho más, las manos de Chat Noir que se mantenían aun costado, tocaron las manos de Marinette, esas que son tan blancas, tan pequeñas y tan humanas. Y dijo: No me iré.

A lo mejor un día se arrepentiría. Se dijo en su mente, pero también se dijo: Que el mayor arrepentimiento sería dejarla ir.

— Promételo —Espeto mirando sus ojos verdes.

¿Cómo podría irse? ¿Cómo podría alejarse de ella?

Ahora se preguntaba mirando sus bellos ojos azules y sumergiéndose en ellos, ahogándose.

— Lo prometo.

— Entonces... séllalo —Repuso ella. Cerrando los ojos y estirando sus labios. Entretanto sus mejillas adquirían un rubor.

— ¿De verdad como podría irse? —Pensó al momento de acercarse y notar como sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo mas fuerte por cada segundo que iba pasando. Sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, a medida de que iba acortando la distancia— No podía y no puede. Y sobre todo no quiere —Se dijo internamente antes de sellar la promesa.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando sus labios se separaron. Se quedaron mirándose, mientras sus pechos bajaban y subían al unísono, como también sus respiraciones se entremezclaban.

Las manos del demonio se depositaron en su cintura, levantando levemente su prenda superior, deslizando sus garras por su espalda.

Apoyo su nariz en su cuello y aspiro su aroma, comenzó a besarla ahí, para subir por el lóbulo de la oreja donde dio un leve mordisco.

Marinette jadeo sintiendo como su prenda se alzaba, ella subió los brazos sin resistencia alguna, mientras el demonio la retiraba y la dejaba en corpiño. Los ojos del demonio la recorrieron del torso para arriba, antes de quitarse su propia ropa. Dejándose el torso descubierto.

Marinette toco su cuerpo y sus formados abdominales como pectorales con el dedo índice. Fueron unos segundos así, antes de que Chat alzara sus muslos apoyándolos sobre su cintura, estando los cuerpos muy pegados, quien seguía besándola por el cuello, por el mentón, pero no en los labios.

Estuvieron un rato contra la pared, aprovechando estar cerca del interruptor de la luz para que una avergonzada Marinette pudiera apagarla, mientras el íncubo besaba cada parte de su cuerpo, el cual, también desprendió el corpiño.

Luego de esa acción que hizo enrojecer con fuerza a la muchacha, él la llevó y la lanzó a la cama, los cabellos de Marinette estaban desparramados sobre la cama, su respiración era agitada por la excitación.

Chat Noir veía sus ojos brillantes por el deseo. Sus labios se acercaron hacia su ombligo donde comenzó a dejar besos cortos hasta subir, hacia sus pechos esos que los cubría Marinette en evidente vergüenza.

Al verla así, una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro. Una parte quería continuar, al verla tan indefensa y a la vez tan lujuriosa como indicaba sus ojos dilatados y brillantes.

Sin embargo, estaba la consecuencia de tener sexo. Si un beso la dejaba cansada, si varios besos se desmayaba, lo otro ¿qué le haría? Así que con toda la fuerza de voluntad se apartó.

Dio varios pasos para atrás, desviando la mirada hacia la pared, en un intento de no mirarla y dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

— ¿N-no vas a continuar? —Balbuceo sentándose en la cama, aun teniendo sus brazos cubriendo su pecho.

— T-tu sabes lo que puede pasar si lo hago puede que...

Su voz salió entrecortada por el deseo que sentía al querer continuar lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo mejor era que no.

— Vas a morir —Dijo Marinette— Eso es lo que estás pensando.

Lagrimas empezaron a crearse en sus ojos. Al oír un suave sollozo, Chat Noir poso sus ojos verdes en ella.

— Pero sabes... prefiero morir en tus brazos —Confesó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con sus manos— Antes que morir sin ti.

— Marinette...

— Escúchame —Pidió— Por favor.

Negó con la cabeza ella misma.

— Cuando te pide que no te vayas, yo me decidí que quería estar contigo sin importar si era un corto tiempo.

— ¡Pero no tiene que ser así! —Exclamó— Con solo besarte, estaré bien —Repuso— No necesito nada más que solo tu compañía.

— Yo si lo necesito, necesito más —Admitió— Chat ¿No te das cuenta? —Gotas caían de sus ojos, resbalándose de sus mejillas— No tenemos vida detrás de estas cuatro paredes.

Chat Noir sabía que decir. Tenía razón, pero no quería aceptarlo.

— No te puedo presentar ante mis padres, sin que mi madre se enamore de ti —Espetó— No puedo salir contigo sin que una horda de mujeres se enamoren de ti.

Hizo una pausa. Había dejado de llorar, sus ojos ahora brillantes por las anteriores lágrimas miraban fijamente a Chat Noir.

— Se mío.

— Ya soy tuyo —Declaro, sus ojos estaban humedecidos, al mirar sus ojos cristalizados.

Lo que estaba diciendo. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer, era como si estuviera preparada para morir.

— Acércate —Pidió, ella se arrodillo arriba de la cama, aún conservaba sus pantalones. Aun si del torso para arriba estaba desnuda, pero aun no visible para el demonio ya que seguía tapándolo— Acércate—Repitió.

Esta vez Chat Noir obedeció. Se sentó de la misma forma que ella, mirándose, solo eso.

Quedándose así por un tiempo, porque ninguno se sentía preparado para realizar el siguiente pasó.

* * *

¡Hola!

Después de tanto tiempo, ¡Nos leemos de nuevo en esta historia! *manos moviéndose felizmente*

Vi este documento de texto y me di cuenta que hace mucho que no lo había abierto (última fecha fue 11/02/2017) La parte del lemon no la había modificado desde esa fecha, hasta me sorprendí de que haya algo escrito de lo que no recordaba y bueno, empecé a escribir a partir de eso y escribir y escribir...

Y sé que voy a terminar el lemon. Estoy completamente decisiva e inspirada, a pesar de que luego me salga un desastre (Ojala que no)

Por ahora les dejo este lime zuckulento (?)

¡Nos leemos el sábado (20)! Si puedo antes, puedo antes.

¡Bye Bye!

PD: Recuerden los íncubos mueren sino dejan review


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!**

 **Lo prometido es deuda. Así que después de tanta espera, les traigo el lemon *aplausos***

 **Este capitulo es clasificación M (Así que están mas que advertidos) y es** **de +2900 palabras 7u7 [creo que es la primera vez que escribo un capitulo tan largo, lo que hace la zuckulencia (?) ]**

 **También es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia. Por cierto agradecería mucho si me dicen como escribí el lemon, me gustaría saber sus opiniones para saber si en un futuro sigo dejando que mi pervertida mente siga escribiendo =D o no, porque el lemon que escribi es horrible :( [Sean sinceras/os]**

 **Bueno, no los retraso mas.**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

La noche había caído, la luna menguante y las estrellas tan brillantes iluminaban el oscuro cielo nocturno. Afuera, un viento fresco azotaba las ramas de los arboles contra la ventana.

Hace un buen rato, Chat Noir y Marinette se encontraban arrodillados en la cama uno enfrente del otro. Observándose con la luz tenue que brindaba la luz de la luna.

— ¿Estas segura? —Preguntó el demonio por octava vez.

— Sí.

Contestó, de nuevo, sin ninguna duda en la voz.

— P-puede que tu... —Empezó, otra vez, pero luego se calló bajando la mirada en esos ojos azules tan determinados— No quiero perderte —Confesó en un hilo de voz al imaginarse lo que sucedería luego de hacerlo.

— Chat... —Su voz salió baja.

— ¡No voy a hacer esto! —Estalló bajando de la cama, pero antes de que pudiera, Marinette tomó su mano. Este sintió el suave roce de su piel.

— ¡Quiero esto! y yo sé que tú también lo quieres.

Hicieron contacto visual y se miraron por varios minutos sin ceder. Ante eso, ella se acercó, lentamente y nerviosamente, quedándose a solo centímetros del incubo y al estar tan cerca, respirando el mismo aliento, se perdieron en su mirada.

— Por favor...

Esas palabras calaron en el interior de Chat Noir. Esas palabras volvió a repetirlas con suavidad, el demonio observó sus labios y sintió deseos de besarla. Así que se acercó a ella.

Sus pupilas se habían vuelto dilatadas por la lujuria. Era un íncubo por supuesto quería hacerlo, pero si acaso el precio a pagar era la vida de ella, todo era diferente.

Marinette también se acercó a él, en busca de sus labios. Chat Noir con intención de esquivarla y desviar sus deseos a otro sector. Empezó a besarle el cuello como un intento de resistir la tentación de besarle sus labios, como el hecho de morderle, en cambio el lóbulo de la oreja como susurrarle de forma ronca como seductor su nombre en su oído.

Ella estaba avergonzada como nerviosa, se notaba en la mejillas sonrojadas y en el ligero temblor que hacia involuntariamente su cuerpo.

— Tranquilízate —Le musitó contra su oreja roja y sensible por la reciente mordida. Y ella como si su voz fuera hipnotizadora pudo hacerlo.

No obstante, suaves gemidos salían de los labios de Marinette al sentir como las garras de Chat Noir tocaban su piel.

Por un momento se quedó mirando las reacciones de ella, deleitándose por cada expresión. Entretanto su roce se deslizaba lentamente por su suave piel, al rato, avanzó sobre sus brazos que estaban escondiendo firmemente sus pechos, hizo círculos sobre su estómago y movió su dedo nuevamente hacia sus brazos.

Cada vez que lo hacía, el cuerpo de Marinette se estremecía y dejaba salir un gemido. Luego de acariciar todo su cuerpo, puso el índice de su mano derecha bajo su pequeño mentón y levantó su cabeza. Trazando una línea sobre sus mojados y brillantes labios color fresa.

—Bésame...

Pidió Marinette sonrojada.

Chat Noir se quedó inmóvil. No quería hacerlo, no quería robarle más, porque si lo hacía tenía menos probabilidades de que pueda soportarlo al final.

Pero esa mirada, le hacía imposible no cumplir lo que pedía. Por eso despacio se acercó a su rostro. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de posar sus labios con los suyos, saco la lengua y con la punta de la misma toco suavemente el labio inferior de Marinette.

Como si ella lo buscara, sin pensarlo, Marinette saco su propia lengua. Pero el demonio se contuvo y en vez de meter la lengua en su boca e iniciar un beso salvaje, le lamio los labios.

Él sabía por los jadeos que emitía que estaba irritada ante tanta espera. Porque ella quería un beso y al final se lo dio, sin previo aviso metió violentamente la lengua en su boca, jugueteando con la suya y danzando como si fueran expertos bailarines. Las manos de Marinette dejaron de cubrir sus pechos desnudos y los llevo a los suaves cabellos de Chat Noir revolviéndolos con locura.

Entretanto las lenguas se entrelazaban mientras los ojos de Marinette estaban húmedos y desorientados por la efusividad del beso. Su respiración se volvió errática y cuando saco su lengua de su boca. Chat Noir procedió a lamer su barbilla, detrás de su oreja y en su cuello.

Decidido en medio de esas lamidas de que no le daría otro beso o al menos de esa magnitud. A pesar de lo que tanto que quería volver a besarla y por como la veía, ella sabía que deseaba lo mismo.

Al minuto, su lengua lo había llevado a donde se encontraban sus pechos. Marinette al notarlo, su cuerpo se estremeció y se retorció. Sus brazos que antes estaban acariciando ese cabello rubio, se envolvieron entre sí con más fuerza y sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

— Marinette... —Dulcemente— Mueve tus brazos...

— P-pero…

Antes de que se excuse o diga alguna palabra más. Chat Noir atrapo sus muñecas que estaban cruzadas entre ellas y la alzó, separándolas, mientras lamía y succionaba lentamente su camino hacia su seno, el cual estaba siendo revelado poco a poco.

— Ah… —Suspiró extasiada— No…

Los brazos de Marinette estaban por fin a cada lado de su cuerpo y sus pechos se encontraban frente a sus ojos. Eran pequeños, pero eran sencillamente perfectos.

Sin esperar un rato más, acerco su boca a su pezón izquierdo y lo succiono. De forma casi inmediata, la voz aguda de Marinette se escuchó ante la repentina acción. Entretanto el demonio mordió la punta con sus labios mientras su lengua rodaba alrededor de la misma.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡No, no, no…!

Sujetó firmemente la mano derecha de Marinette que intentaba apartarlo y movió su mano hacia su otro pecho, apretándolo mientras tanto con su garra del dedo índice y pincho la punta de su pezón.

Ella gemía, por lo que Chat Noir le hacia sus pechos. Ella convulsionaba y dejaba escapar dulces gemidos, ante los movimientos y mordida que el demonio le hacía a sus pezones.

— D-deja m-mis pechos —Suplicó entrecortadamente sintiendo su respiración pesada.

Chat Noir sonrió y alejó sus manos. Sus ojos se encontraron y el empezó bajar sus labios en el abdomen de ella y regar como marcar su territorio en todo su cuerpo. Quería recordar su olor, su esencia, quería memorizar todo esto, quería grabarlo en su cuerpo, en su alma, en lo más recóndito de su corazón.

A ella. No quería olvidarla.

Quería retrasar lo más que podía el acto. Porque ella, ella...

Pero aun así, desabrocho el botón de su pantalón porque aún faltaba explorar esa parte de su cuerpo. Por otro lado, Marinette sentía su intimidad húmeda y dilatada, mientras con los ojos fuertemente cerrados sentía como le quitaba su pantalón y luego su ropa interior.

Lo hacía de forma suave, sus manos acariciando suavemente su piel desnuda, pero eso no evitaba que ella dejara escapar chillidos y mucho más cuando se deslizo a ese lugar y comenzó a tocarla.

— Aaah...

Emitió, pero de manera casi inmediata dejo de sentir ese roce y cualquier otro tipo de caricia por unos minutos y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta la razón. El incubo se había desnudado.

Marinette sin querer mirar por la vergüenza, cerró sus ojos, razón por la cual comenzó a sentir -de nuevo- como un dedo viajaba por su intimidad. Chat Noir usaba su dedo índice y el dedo del medio para estimular el área en torno a su vagina. Mientras que ponía cuidado en no tocar el centro, disfrutando de la sensación.

Marinette coloco sus brazos alrededor del demonio, mientras gemía y enterraba su rostro en su cuello, entretanto la sensación de sus dedos recorriendo su parte intima provocaba que su cuerpo se estremeciera y se agitara.

Al poco tiempo, la voz de ella se convirtió gradualmente en gemidos, mientras sacudía y movía todo su cuerpo. En ese ínterin, el incubo movía poco a poco su dedo medio hacia el centro.

Marinette sin poder soportarlo, dejo salir un grito increíblemente fuerte, el dedo del demonio estaba envuelto de una sensación húmeda. Ese lugar era en apariencia interminable, tan caliente, tan indescriptiblemente suave, que involuntariamente metió dos dedos dentro de él.

Al instante, gritó, y su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse y saltar. Sin tener eso en cuenta, siguió moviendo sus dedos. Al parecer Marinette ya no podía hablar, clavaba sus uñas en su espalda y arqueaba su espalda tanto como le era posible.

— Ah, ah… ¡No! Ah...

El demonio quería ver cada parte de Marinette con tantas ganas que la empujo en la cama, apoderándose de sus piernas y separándolas.

Ella salió de un estado desorientado y dio algunas sacudidas con su cuerpo para escapar, al darse cuenta que estaba en una posición extremadamente vergonzosa.

Haya sido por la pérdida de fuerza o el hecho de que haya supuesto que era que no había ninguna forma de que aflojara el agarre. Marinette había dejado de forcejear y por eso, Chat Noir se permitió de abrir la abertura por completo.

Los ojos de Marinette se perdieron en el vacío mientras gemía suavemente. Mientras el íncubo sentía que su parte inferior se había endurecido hasta su límite, buscando la manera de poder liberarse.

Sin embargo, él siguió atormentándola, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por la abertura de ella, mientras usaba su mano para abrirla, tanto como fuera posible.

Al segundo, Marinette dejó salir un dulce grito, que se extendió por la habitación. Acerco su cara y dirigió suavemente su lengua hacia el pequeño agujero central.

— ¡Aaaah!

Marinette, sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado mientras gemía. Entretanto el demonio, estimulaba suavemente la entrada a ese agujero con su lengua mientras metía y sacaba su dedo.

Él empujaba su lengua dentro, disfrutando de la sensación de ella contrayéndose, Chat se empujó incluso aún más hacia Marinette y comenzó de nuevo a jugar suavemente con su pezón mientras le susurraba en su oreja por novena vez.

— ¿Estas segura?

Chat Noir definitivamente no podía detenerse. La quería, quería hacer esto, solo, no quería pensar en las consecuencias. Ella asintió con fervor como si se hubiera olvidado de ese hecho, como si no importara.

Y no importo, la verdad, ya no importo, porque solo estaban ellos, el calor de la habitación, el sudor y las ansias de ser uno.

Así que sin meditarlo por un segundo más, Chat Noir hizo presión contra la humedad de Marinette, donde su miembro se enganchó en la entrada de su vagina.

Al instante en que sintió la presión, se apoderó firmemente de sus hombros con sus brazos mientras ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Incluso en la oscuridad de la habitación el demonio podía ver que todo su cuerpo sudaba y que el sudor brillaba en todas partes.

Cuando coloco el demonio sus manos a los lados de Marinette, sus caderas se movieron levemente hacia adelante. A pesar de que estaba solo la mitad, metido. Marinette dejó escapar un grito mientras arqueaba su cuerpo hasta el límite. Al mismo tiempo, se detuvo la respiración de Chat Noir, sintiendo un entumecimiento que se extendía desde su miembro hacia el resto de su cuerpo.

— ¿E-estas bien? —En la pregunta había un temor palpable.

— L-lo estoy —Respondió con voz cansina, mirándolo con sus ojos brillosos— C-continua...

El íncubo asintió y empujo todo su miembro dentro de Marinette, dejando que sus deseos tomaran el control, mientras seguía penetrándola poco a poco, en movimientos vaivén.

— ¡Aaaah! ¡Aaaah!

Marinette continuaba gritando y sacudiendo con fuerza su cabeza, su cuerpo retorciéndose. En su mente se preguntaba si dolía, no quería lastimarla, pero ya no era capaz de detener los movimientos de sus caderas y su miembro siguió sumergiéndose en las partes más profundas de Marinette.

Finalmente estuvo completamente dentro Marinette. Dejó escapar aire y de alguna manera se las arregló para calmar su respiración, colocando su boca cerca del oído de Marinette.

— Está completamente dentro… ¿Te duele…?

— N-No…

—Podemos terminar con esto, sabes...

— ¡No! —Exclamo. Su respiración era pesada, sus ojos se cerraban múltiples de veces. Estando seguro el demonio que no era por el placer.

Ya no.

Su energía estaba siendo devorada por él y mientras él se sintiera más vivo con más energía, era por el hecho de que se la estaba quitando.

— ¡No! —Repitió— ¡Sigue!

El miembro del íncubo estaba fuertemente apretado por la cavidad de Marinette, enviando continuamente olas de calor. Estaba consciente de que los gemidos de Marinette se hacían cada vez más y más fuertes, mientras él estaba inmovilizado, luchando en contra de las sensaciones que amenazaban con desbordarle.

Lo más seguro seria detenerlo ahora pero la voz de Marinette, que sonaba como si ella entrara en delirio por el calor, estaba convirtiéndose en un sonido abrumadoramente dulce. Como si lo hipnotizara y no tuviera el control de sus acciones, el íncubo abrazo el cuerpo de Marinette y violentamente empujo su miembro por entero en una sola embestida.

Los ojos de Marinette sea abrieron completamente mientras gritaba. Había llegado al clímax, al orgasmo...

Y ella estaba bien. Estaba respirando, su dulce respiración chocándole, su latido de corazón palpitando.

Aún seguía viva.

 **...**

Entonces, Chat Noir se detuvo, estando profundamente dentro de Marinette. La caliente y suave sensación le rodeaba mientras el palpitar de los pliegues atravesaba todo su ser.

De a poco comenzó a retirar su cuerpo con gentileza. No obstante ella lo detuvo, sus manos lo empujaron hacia abajo. Y Marinette monto sobre él.

Los ojos del demonio se abrieron enormemente por el cambio de situaciones, de inmediato ella comenzó a mecer su cuerpo, fue lento al comienzo, luego fue rápido. Duro.

Su voz se entremezcló otra vez con un sonido de excitación. Marinette mordió la mano derecha, mientras movía sus caderas. El cabello de ella volaba en el aire cada vez que agitaba su cabeza. Las gotas de sudor también volaban, convirtiéndose en luz antes de desaparecer.

Chat Noir solo pensó que eran gotas de sudor, luego se dio cuenta que eran lágrimas.

— L-lo siento.

Esa disculpa detuvo el corazón acelerado del íncubo.

— L-lo siento —Repitió.

Echó su cuerpo hacia atrás mientras balbuceaba la última parte de su oración y convulsionó violentamente dos, tres veces. Mientras sus pechos, que se alcanzaban a asomar, bailaban al ritmo de esos movimientos.

Chat Noir intento apartarla, pero fue imposible cuando Marinette sujeto sus dos muñecas por arriba de su cabeza, a pesar de lo increíble que parezca, estaba dominado.

— S-se... que no quieres... que termine así...

— ¡Marinette!

— P-pero, será mejor ahora... —Su respiración era cada vez más débil— Si pasa más tiempo, no querré separarme de ti.

— N-no tenemos que estar separados.

Al observar sus ojos azules, estos, le decían que eventualmente tenían que hacerlo. Después de todo, él era un demonio y ella era una humana.

Desde el principio no había final feliz.

Chat Noir se paralizo, sus ojos verdes se cristalizaron mirándola como si fuera una ilusión y todo lo que estaba pasando no era más que un espejismo.

Pero no.

Sin un aviso, Marinette se hundió más a Chat Noir.

— Te amo —Confesó, sus lágrimas caían como la bella lluvia que se originó afuera, golpeando suavemente los cristales de la ventana— Y siempre... lo hare.

El demonio no podía dejar salir las palabras, solo jadeos por el placer que inevitablemente estaba sintiendo.

— En el más allá, en... otra vida, si la hay... esperemos... que esta vez podamos... estar juntos.

"Esto no estaba pasando" "Esto no estaba pasando"

¿Cómo podía sentir hace un rato el mayor de los placeres para luego hundirse en el mayor de las agonías?

Por supuesto que podía.

Y pudo hundirse en la agonía cuando Marinette se detuvo y se desvaneció, cayendo encima de él. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, depositando su frente en el hombro de Chat Noir, el demonio, movió sus manos lentamente hacia la espalda desnuda de Marinette.

No podía oír sus latidos. No podía sentir su respiración. Al comienzo la abrazo gentilmente luego fue con desasosiego.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Comenzó a repetir desesperado. Negando con la cabeza, los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Pero no importaba cuantas veces la llamaba o la zarandeaba, ella no despertaba, ella no respiraba, ella no estaba viva.

—Yo también te amo —Le dijo mientras tomaba los dos costados de su cara con sus manos y la besaba. Tratando, esperando y anhelando que al hacer eso pudiera devolverle traspasarle parte de su energía que le robo. Sin embargo solo podía robar, no podía devolver.

No podía recuperarla.

Chat Noir sabía que tenía que haberse detenido cuando pudo, antes de que ella le diera esa bufanda, antes de que se vuelva adicto de sus besos, antes de que se desmayara. Tenía que haber desaparecido completamente, tenia que no haberla amado.

Ella hubiera seguido viva si fuera así. Le gustaría creer eso, aunque sabe que no puede cambiar nada.

 **...**

De forma casi inmediata, Chat Noir volvió a su mundo, a su hogar, ya que no había ninguna razón en quedarse en ese mundo. Este, volvió sin previo aviso, volvió para encerrarse en su habitación sin intención de salir. Pasando todo el día en la misma acostado en su cama, teniendo aun enroscada la bufanda en su cuello, aspirando el poco aroma que quedo de Marinette.

Estando en un estado profundo de depresión. Muchos le decían que se alimente, que tenía que comer algo. Sin embargo para el no importaba quien le preguntaba, la respuesta siempre era la misma. Una mentira.

"Estoy lleno" "No quiero comer"

Esperando que cuando su vida se termine, se encuentre a Marinette en el más allá y vivan, esta vez, por siempre eternamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Fin]**

* * *

Este final ya lo tenia planeado desde que comencé la historia, aunque como no pensé en escribir lemon, iba a ser a causa de un ultimo beso. Creo que de esta forma quedo mas trágico.

Aun así y a pesar de que el final no es un "happy ending" Espero que les haya gustado la historia y el lemon (me esforcé mucho) (¡Quiero sus opiniones!)

Pasen por otras historias y no estaremos leyendo...

Bye Bye

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
